


There I Will Be

by reason_says



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Drabble, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, POV Second Person, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: You’re trying, but he won’t even look at you.
Relationships: Harada Daisuke/Kotoge Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	There I Will Be

You’re trying. You’re  _ trying, _ but he won’t even look at you. A hand on his back, his shoulder, his side, draws nothing more than a blink - if you’re lucky and he doesn’t pull away. Why won’t he look at you?

He’s hurt, you know he is. You’re not the only one who left him, but you can’t make up for all of them alone. He doesn’t even want you to. Why did he hold out his hand? Why did you take it?

You used to know his hands, his lips. His heart, you thought. Maybe he hasn’t changed at all.


End file.
